


Exclusif

by malurette



Category: A Streetcar Named Desire - Tennessee Williams
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, that guy is an asshole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Kovalski fait montre de jalousie maladive en ce qui concerne Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusif

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Exclusif  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** A Streetcar Named Desire (Un tramway nommé désir)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Stanley/Stella, mention de Blanche et Mitch  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tennessee Williams, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Kwaski jaloux, s’tout!" »  
> d’après Chibi_Kyouki > sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 août ’12)  
>  **Note :** ouééé, recyclage de noms et de plotbunnies !  
>  **Avertissements :** relation abusive  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kowalski jalouse tous ceux à qui sa femme adresse la parole. Comme, depuis leur mariage, Stella ne voit plus beaucoup ses amies d’avant, ce sont toujours ses amis à lui, alors il essaie de ne pas trop le montrer. Les amis c’est sacré après tout. Il ne pourrait pas se fâcher avec ce bon vieux Mitch.  
Mais il est furieux de la moindre attention accordée à d’autres.

Sa Stella, sa petite fiancée, sa femme, bientôt la mère de son fils. Sienne. À personne d’autre.  
Même sa sœur, cette folle de Blanche, il ne supporte plus le temps qu’elles passent ensemble !


End file.
